


Bastet and Little Daniel: Today, Everyone's a Turkey

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [22]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: As of this writing I haven't a clue what Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade is doing this year but for my story it's a normal time. FYI: We will pretend that Covid isn't happening here in my world. I already did a short little Daniel story earlier involving the virus and posted here as well as my writing group. I just wanted a normal turkey day one this time around.This is going on my writing group today as we're doing a virtual Thanksgiving parade. We'll be posting pictures of floats with our characters we write about, sharing recipes, and stories too.No WarningsDisclaimer: Nada... zip... no way José!(Telepathy between Daniel and Bastet will be in italics)To all that celebrate the holiday (despite having to social distance and stay at home) ... Happy Thanksgiving!++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel: Today, Everyone's a Turkey

_The O'Neill residence_

Over the past several days Daniel had explained the concept of Thanksgiving to Bastet. He even went so far as to show her on the computer what the holiday represented. And of course he emphasized the fact that lots and lots of food was involved on the celebrated day. Perhaps Daniel would give her some turkey to taste later, even some orange cranberry relish to go along with it. Bastet was very curious and had been peppering him with questions about it nearly constantly.

Right now Bastet was curled up on the couch in Daniel's lap. They were both watching Macy's Thanksgiving Parade on television. At least that's what the little boy had told her they were viewing. " _What are those objects floating in the air?_ "

" _That's what the parade is noted for_ ," chuckled Daniel. " _Those are the big character balloons. Representing cartoons mostly or some other type of icon. The workers below are holding cable lines attached to them so the balloons don't go flying away._ " He stroked Bastet's soft white fur, enjoying the sounds of her soft purring. 

" _The whole concept is a strange one to me._ " Blinking her eyes at the big screen, Bastet was confused again. " _And all that music. What is that about?_ "

" _Those are mostly high school bands,_ " replied Daniel. " _The kids are playing musical instruments under the instruction of their director. There are adult groups from different organizations as well that march in the parade._ "

" _And those odd things on wheels going down the road... what do they represent?_ "

Oh my gosh, Daniel tried not to laugh. " _Uh, those 'odd looking things' are what we call floats with people on them. I'll show you stuff on the internet later. I kinda want to enjoy the rest of this._ "

The more Bastet watched the parade, she actually grew bored with it. It was pretty repetitive to her. Floats... bands...balloons... more floats... more bands... and the never ending parade of more balloons. Getting tired of the same thing, she jumped off Daniel's lap to trot along into the kitchen.

++++

Humming to himself, Jack kept checking on the bird in the oven. If it didn't work out this year, well there was always the roasted potatoes and the rest of the fixings Sam would be hauling over here to be counted on. However, Teal'c was worried about the turkey turning out okay, because the big guy had a loooong memory. Which would have been from last turkey day and the disaster that happened with the bird. Jack thought he'd cooked the turkey long enough but, after hours in the oven, it had still been cold when he'd taken it out. By that time nearly everyone had arrived. Not wanting to be cooked as a turkey himself, he ended up calling for take-out from the only Colorado Spring's restaurant that had stayed open for the holiday. Teal'c told him last night that just in case of a catastrophe he'd be bringing along several boxes of pizza. Well, it was never too late to start a new O'Neill tradition.

Since none of them were baker's, Jack had ordered several pumpkin pies along with Danny's favorite chocolate peanut butter pie from Aunty Sadie's Pie Shop. They currently sat chilled in the fridge just waiting to be taken out later and enjoyed with Cool Whip on top. Still humming to himself, Jack felt something soft wrapping itself around his legs. It didn't take a colonel to figure out that it was Bastet. "Guess ya had enough of that parade, huh 'B'? Hate ta tell ya but this bird ain't done yet so ya gotta wait a bit longer."

Disappointed, Bastet stuck up her tail, turned right around, and headed back to the main room in a huff of fluffy fur. Though there was one lingering thought that stuck with her.

++++

" _Child, Jack said the 'bird' was not done. You told me he was cooking a 'turkey'._ " Tilting her head, Bastet studied the boy. She certainly hoped they were not going to be eating the birds she watched from time to time in their backyard.

Giggling, Daniel's shoulders shook. " _Chicken or Turkeys can be referred to as 'birds'_."

" _I have said it before, little one, but y_ _our world is still a very strange one for me_."

" _Wait until Christmas arrives if you think this is,_ " Daniel air quoted, " _strange. Guess I'll have to give you another history lesson on Santa and his reindeer though before that happens._ "

" _I am afraid to find out what that entails._ " When the youngster picked Bastet up he put her back beside him on the couch. Feeling something being secured to the top of her head, she wondered what the child had done to her this time. " _Daniel?_ "

Oh here we go, thought Daniel. It was like a _dad_ moment. " _Bastet?_ "

" _Daniel explain._ "

Sighing, Daniel did just that. " _I'm getting you in the mood._ " Grabbing his cell phone from the coffee table, he took several pictures. "Mmmmm." He giggled again. "More screen savers for the guys on base."

Jack came into the room just then and stopped dead at the sight. " _My God!_ 'Lady B's a turkey. Who knew?" When the cat hissed at him, he backed up. "I meant that in the nicest way, 'B'." Shaking his head, amused, he went to turn on a football game.

" _Hey!_ I'm still watching the parade," complained Daniel. "Go watch the game in the den." Muttering something under his breath, he stole the remote from his dad and changed the channel back. "I hate football anyway."

"Sheesh. Everyone's a critic." Grumbling, Jack did as ordered.

" _Dad, don't forget to make sure that turkey's cooked this time either!_ " About to add something else to that warning, Daniel was distracted by a paw batting him in the chest. Looking down at his pet, he felt that she was upset. " _What?_ "

" _What did he mean that I'm a turkey?_ " Bastet shook her head, not liking the weight of whatever it was that the boy had put on her.

Flicking the turkey headpiece with a finger, Daniel grinned. " _Dad was talking about what you're currently wearing. I picked it up at the department store yesterday when Cassie took me shopping. It's made up of feathers just like a real turkey has._ "

" _Where is yours then? If I have to be a turkey so should you._ " She wanted to see the youngster get out of that one.

Bastet had a good point. However, Daniel was already prepared. " _See that box over by the television?_ " Bastet nodded her head. Going over to it he opened it up for her to look inside. Reaching in it he took out another turkey headdress and put it on himself. "I _'ve got one for dad, Sam and Teal'c too. Even for Cassie and Janet when they come over later._ "

" _Will you be taking pictures of them as well?_ " Bastet was getting tired of being the poster cat for Stargate Command and that included showing her off on nearly every computer at the installation.

" _Yup. Now you won't be the only screen saver on the base._ " Laughing, Daniel plucked her up to settle her back in his lap. " _Today, everyone's a turkey!_ " he crowed.

" _You are a very odd human child._ " Snuggling down, Bastet began watching the parade again since there was not anything better to do. " _But you are 'my' human._ "

Daniel got a kick out of the clowns cycling down the parade route but he'd still heard her comment. " _That's sweet because I've been called much worse in my time._ "

" _That may remain to be seen_ ," retorted Bastet, still miffed at the silly thing on top of her head.

" _Was that a joke?_ " chortled Daniel. " _You made a joke! Cool. Then my work here is done._ " It reminded him of how long it took Teal'c to adjust to human levity. When his cell phone began to buzz he glanced at it. Seeing a text from Walter, he got a kick out of the officer's remarks. " _Seems you're a hit... again. Walter wants more pictures of you._ " When no response came, he realized his pet had upped and disappeared on him. This time he shouted out loud. " _Bastet! Where are you hiding! Bastet!_ " Oh well, he'll text Walter back that she's suddenly become camera shy. Though not to worry... there was always Christmas.

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
